


Blocks on Blocks

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Parting Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: Chris and Daniel play with Legos as Daniel reflects on all that's happened.
Relationships: Background Sean Diaz/Finn, Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen
Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Blocks on Blocks

“It just itches, sometimes, underneath...but it’s cool. Usually I don’t notice it.” Daniel said as Chris stared in fascination at the monitor around his ankle. 

“So, they like...know where you are all the time? Can you leave the house?” Chris commented idly, blue eyes turning wider in wonder as Daniel rattled off his answers.

“No, not yet.” He huffed. “Just to the backyard. Or if I have to do anymore stupid talks with Agent Flores or cops. But...after a month I’ll be able to go all over Beaver Creek! And once I catch up at home, I can go back to school, we can have classes together!”

“That’s awesome! But...you can’t go past Beaver Creek? Dad said we would take you on a fishing trip next summer, but...the cabin’s...farther out, uh…” Chris looked a bit dejected but Daniel grinned.

“Actually, they said after six months, as long as I have no problems, I can go all over Oregon! Then a few more states after a year. And the whole country when I’m 18!” The thought of traveling all around, though, felt a funny, almost sick, feeling in Daniel’s stomach. 

As boring as it was to be cooped up inside all day, it was reassuring to wake in the same place every morning. To not have to worry about where breakfast would come from or if he’d be laying his head down in the same place he’d woken up at. It was...safe, with Grandma and Grandpa. The same, in ways it kind of was like before the accident. 

“Wow...we’ll be done with high school by then!” Chris exclaimed. 

Yeah, Daniel would be older than how old Sean is right now. “Anyways, let’s do something else. Oooh, Grandma and Grandpa got me some new Legos! Wanna build some stuff?” 

“Definitely!” As they rushed up to Daniel’s bedroom, Grandma informed them dinner would be done in about an hour, to not be too loud, and to wash their hands before they came back down.

As soon as Daniel shut his door, he upturned the next box of legos, mixing it in with the ones he already had. “Hmm...what should we make?”

“I dunno...we made Power Bear and Hawt Dawg man last time…” Chris started, forehead knitting together as he thought hard. “...why don’t we make something up? Like, from scratch?”

“Oooh, yeah, like a sculpture!” Daniel agreed excitedly, grin spreading ear to ear as he started to work on a base. “I’ll start on making a base for it...you can work on the body or...uh, middle!”

“Sure, that sounds cool. Um, what should the body look like?”  
“Whatever you want! And whatever you think looks good. That’s what Joan used to tell me.” He grins, snapping more of the gray Legos together to form a pedestal.

“Oh, who’s Joan?”

“This really awesome lady. She lives in Away with my mom and a lot of really super cool and super cute people! They’re a bit different, but...all really nice.” He grew quiet for a moment as both boys worked on their assigned parts of the sculpture. 

“It’s cool you met nice people while on the road.”

“Y-Yeah...Joan. Let me...y’know, use my gift to help with sculptures. Lift the really heavy stuff she used to have a lot of people help with or...like, cranes and stuff.” Daniel grinned at the fond memories, at the many different things he helped Joan fit together over that time in Away.

Chris tapped his shoulder, showing him the middle he had made for the sculpture, before snapping it onto Daniel’s finished base. “That’s cool that you got to use your powers for art, too, Superwolf!”

“Definitely!” Daniel paused for a moment, lost in thought of all that time in Away. The last sculpture he helped Joan with. “We...the last sculpture I got to help her with. Sean...Sean helped put it together, too.” The sight of their Lego creation began to blur as Daniel’s eyes filled heavily with tears, the dampness beginning to fall down in fat droplets. 

“D-Daniel!” Chris was close to his friend in a moment, wrapping an arm over Daniel’s shaking shoulders.

“Sean...Sean, I’m...n-never gonna see him again.” He sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears, just for them to be replaced with fresh ones. “I messed it all up, everything! He annoyed me sometimes, but...all that. Everything that happened in Seattle. That we had to run away from so many places...it was me and this...stupid power!” Daniel was almost hyperventilating now, hiccups overtaking his uneasy breathing. 

“Don’t say that!” His friend said quickly, squeezing him into a tight hug. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Daniel. You didn’t mess it up, okay? Your grandparents told me what really happened at the border. You helped Sean get away! Made sure he was somewhere he could be safe and happy. Like a real superhero. Cause you are one.”

“Chris...”

“Sean isn’t the only super Diaz bro! C’mon...let’s finish this sculpture, okay? Maybe…maybe we can glue it together and mail it to Sean sometime?” Chris said with a grin. 

“I...don’t even know where he is.” Daniel admitted with a sad sniffle, rubbing at his eyes as he managed to calm down.

Chris thought for a moment. “Well, we’ll keep it safe for him, then, and then when we find it out later, we’ll ship it to him! Deal?”

“Deal...thanks, Captain Spirit!”

“Any time, Superwolf!”

Years later, as Daniel showed Chris a vial of sand, sand from Puerto Lobos. Pictures of his brother, now a man, with Finn, on their dad’s beach. It was really easy for both of them to live up to that promise.


End file.
